


【艾萨】堕天使会梦见巴弗灭吗？

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 成为堕天使的萨博发现，他还有很多新事物需要学习。《堕天的捷径》后续。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Kudos: 4





	【艾萨】堕天使会梦见巴弗灭吗？

**堕天使会梦见巴弗灭吗**  
  
01.  
“不会。”萨博头也没抬，专注地刷着号称人界文明利器的平板电脑。  
艾斯瘪嘴，显然被萨博冷淡的态度刺痛了。  
“你的眼睛几乎黏在那个金属板上了，”他嘟囔，“不知道的还以为你们在热恋。”  
萨博这才抬起视线，似乎觉得为了一台电子设备吃醋的恋人很可爱，他笑了笑。  
“我只是想提前把工作完成，以免耽误我们接下来宝贵的休假，”萨博微微倾身，讨好地碰了碰艾斯的肩头，“距离上次我们假期同步已经是几十年前的事了吧？”  
“五十六年。”艾斯不假思索地接上，注意到萨博惊讶的表情，他立刻补充：“不，我不介意，我能理解，毕竟三界刚签订和平协议，你们作为主要参与者一定很忙……”  
萨博轻轻叫了声艾斯的名字，后者立刻温顺地闭上嘴。他们坐在充斥着普通人类的人间候车室，隐去了恶魔角和尾巴的艾斯看上去只是个为爱不安的年轻人。萨博伸手去勾艾斯的小指，他的笑容不再带着揶揄：“谢谢你耐心等我，那个承诺很快就能实现的，我保证。”  
艾斯知道对方指的是什么。在萨博尚未完成堕天的时候，这个笑容比金发还灿烂的天使就信誓旦旦地说有朝一日会带他去天堂，尽管实际上对艾斯而言，有萨博在就已经是天堂了。  
他回握恋人的手，温热的同调魔力在他们肌肤间默契地共振，暖意令他忍不住微笑起来。  
“不用急，恶魔的寿命长得让人厌烦，这样就很好。”  
他们在广播播报的背景声中交换了一个短暂的吻。  
“话说回来，为什么你会突然问我这个？”萨博把平板收进扁平的公文包里，他给手提包施了无限延伸次元咒，艾斯简直怀疑那里面能容下老爹的整座岛屿。  
“什么？”他拎起背包，推搡的人流让他一时间跟不上萨博跳跃的问话。  
“堕天使会不会梦见羊头恶魔，”萨博耸耸肩，“老实说自从堕天之后我很少做梦了。而我很好奇你是怎么把这两者联系到一起的？”  
“我最近在尝试看一些关于堕天的书。”艾斯慢吞吞地解释，不出意外收获了萨博惊诧到爆笑的反应，他不高兴地撇撇嘴：“别笑了，我只是想多了解你一点！”  
“那你应该直接来问我，而不是去看人类臆想的产物。”萨博笑得喘不上气，艾斯懊恼地朝他肩头捶了一下。  
“你自己还不是看人类书籍看得津津有味。”  
“那也是两三百年前的事了，近百年来有趣的书本屈指可数。” 堕天使遗憾地叹了口气。他们走到检票闸机口，艾斯掏出成对的车票，小人族妖精先用一个迷你手电筒照了照两人的瞳孔，确认他们是地狱合法住民后，才在印着地狱终点站的票面上打孔。  
“头等车厢的乘客请走左侧。”妖精检票员用尖细的嗓音提醒两人。艾斯这才发现车厢等级是尊贵的A级。  
“你居然订了冤大头最爱的头等座？据说那儿的服务甚至还不如普通车厢。”  
“你会喜欢的，头等座可是体验坠入地狱过程的绝佳位置，那比乘恶魔船或传送门要有趣多了，”萨博兴致勃勃地拉着艾斯走向车厢，“科学不愧是人类最伟大的魔法。”  
艾斯无奈地任由他拉扯。从两人相识到相爱至今，已经过了近三百年，无论天堂地狱还是人间都已沧海桑田，但也有些事情从没变过，比如他们的爱情，与白胡子家族的牵绊，又比如萨博对人类文明的痴迷。  
  
  
02.  
落座后艾斯第一反应就是放低座椅靠背睡一觉。不得不承认，头等车厢的座位舒服极了，就像人造云朵那样柔软。他舒展长腿，还想让恋人变出一侧的翅膀给他当温暖的盖被。  
人与恶魔混血的列车员打断了他的美好计划，并冷冰冰地告知二人，堕天使先生的身份证件有点问题。  
“登记日期与你的堕天完成日相隔太久，而你没有足够材料说明这段空白期的行踪。”  
艾斯抱起手臂，他真的很讨厌这些循规蹈矩的破玩意儿。萨博他们奋战了几百年不就是要打破陈词滥调吗，可为什么步入和平期的三界反而规矩更多了？他甚至在地狱的拉斯特区看到过“适度性爱，勿忘施咒”（咒语功效类似于人类在做爱时佩戴安全套的作用）的标语，拜托，那可是以色欲闻名的拉斯特区！到底是谁在制定这些迂腐规章的？  
与没耐心的恶魔相比，萨博倒是平静得多。显然他经常遇到相似的盘问，在列车员说话的时候就已经掏出一个牛皮纸信封，上面盖着地狱犬爪印的海关公章。  
“我是战乱前最后一批完成堕天的天使，”萨博说着，撩起已经蓄到眼睑的刘海，露出左脸狰狞的烧伤疤痕，“这是针对天罚的灼伤鉴定书，还有我加入革命军的证明。”  
列车员端详着萨博，这才后知后觉地发出短促的惊呼。  
“您就是Ra的二把手！我一直是Ra的拥护者，”列车员的语调都有些发抖了，“您那个关于开放部分九重天让其他种族体验天堂的提议太棒了！”  
艾斯挑起眉毛，真没想到事情会从找茬突变成粉丝见面会。萨博微笑着和列车员握手，并婉拒了合影的请求。待列车员跌跌撞撞地跑远了，艾斯才打趣他：“为什么不合影啊，尊敬的参谋总长？”  
萨博摇摇头：“我只是个挑起战火的好事者，不是什么值得纪念的名人。”  
“是吗？你们在地狱也有不少支持者。托你的福，堕天使都变得很吃香了。”  
萨博笑了笑：“我还从没听你提起过这个。”  
“你的小粉丝可不少，还有魅魔偷偷撕下你的通缉令留念。”艾斯说着，夸张地扯了扯嘴角。  
“那也比不上你受欢迎，”萨博的笑容更明显了，他喜欢恋人毫无遮掩地表达醋意，虽然艾斯不怎么待见这个促狭的喜好，“我可记得你还做过一段时间的平面模特，广受好评。”  
那是三界刚进入停战和谈时期的事了。战后百废待兴，横跨人间地狱的商船生意兴隆，艾斯主动把自己的船让给了战时受伤的同伴，毕竟那是稳定又富足的工作。他自己则兜兜转转去了人间，吃霸王餐的时候阴差阳错被同为恶魔的星探挖掘，对方慷慨埋单，他便爽快应邀。等萨博从谈判前线回来，两人在繁华城市小岛相聚时，艾斯已经是需要戴着魔法墨镜躲避同族粉丝的明星人物了。  
“没办法，你又不在，我闲得无聊，所以找点事做。再说，还挺赚钱的。”  
艾斯耸肩。当初星探之所以找上他，除了出色的身材和样貌外，最重要的是他的血统。尽管他不喜欢主动提及，但流淌在身体里二分之一的梦魔血脉逃不过恶魔星探毒辣的眼睛。拥有天然魅惑能力的混血梦魔，毫无疑问是刺激消费欲望的绝佳催化剂。  
“可你甚至都不记得给我留一份杂志样刊，我只能在二手交易网上一点点高价购买。”萨博抱怨道。  
艾斯有点难为情：“我没料到你会喜欢这个。”  
“那可是我男朋友的作品！”萨博挑眉：“难道我对这些照片无动于衷你才会开心吗？”  
“当然不。”艾斯满足地笑起来，他去抓萨博的手，安抚地揉捏后者的掌心：“如果你想要，我可以拍一套独一无二的写真送给你，就你一个。”  
“听起来真诱人，”萨博笑道，“希望这不是个空头支票。”  
“绝对不会。”艾斯郑重地说，隔着薄手套亲吻恋人的手背。  
  
  
03.  
萨博有一点没说错，在头等座体验下地狱相当刺激，就连艾斯这个正统恶魔都有点晕车了。  
“你还好吗？” 他们走出车站，萨博问道。这是地狱最上层的监狱区，离他们的目的地拉斯特还有一些路程。  
“希望今天的蝙蝠摆渡船不会太晃……”艾斯摇晃着走下台阶，他真的不太喜欢从高空极限坠落的失重感，尤其当恋人还在耳边欢呼时，自尊心阻碍了他握住对方手的冲动。  
这没办法比较，他安慰自己还在惊慌狂跳的心脏。萨博是天使，这种高度的俯冲对他来说根本小菜一碟。  
萨博打量他的脸色，突然不由分说将他拉向人迹罕至的小巷。  
“喂，我还不至于反胃到需要找地方呕吐。”艾斯哭笑不得。萨博却后撤半步，扬起下颔，张开了双臂。  
这个动作艾斯很熟悉，果然，像应验他猜想一般，两双巨大的黑色羽翼在萨博身后舒展开来，冰凉的微风从羽毛间钻出。他怀念地吸了吸鼻子。  
“很久没看到你的翅膀了，它们还是那么漂亮。”  
光线昏暗的街巷里，堕天使的笑容清晰明朗：“想再试试传送门吗？”  
“求之不得。”艾斯走上前，搂住了恋人的腰，他能感到萨博背后的翅膀在微微颤动着，徘徊在空气中的魔力像有生命般温柔地攀上他的小臂。硕大的羽翼缓缓合拢，将两人包裹其中。  
萨博在抚慰他。艾斯能察觉到，积郁在胃里的不适感在慢慢消退。他将下巴抵在恋人颈窝，发出满足的喟叹。  
“这恐怕是我最爱的魔法了。”  
“以你的能力，学会这个一点都不难。”萨博在他耳畔朗声笑道。  
他们在折叠的空间中紧紧相依，周身流淌着冰冷的魔法介质，在肌肤上留下黏腻刺痛的触感，只有怀中堕天使的胴体温暖而鲜活，艾斯收紧手臂，像要护住这唯一一点珍贵的热源。  
不，他轻声说，并不确定自己的声音能否顺利传入对方耳中，我只是喜欢你施展它的样子。  
  
  
04.  
萨博的瞬移术已经使用得炉火纯青。只是眨眼功夫，他们就已顺利在拉斯特区的中心大街落地，艾斯的手还恋恋不舍地赖在萨博后腰。  
堕天使的双翼徐徐张开，是艾斯再熟悉不过的暗夜街区。地狱没有阳光，饱和度过高的彩灯嵌在浮夸的商店招牌上，像蛋糕上拥挤却毫无美感的糖针。艾斯摸出五芒星重新定位，身边的萨博忽然小声惊呼起来。  
“哇哦，艾斯！”  
恶魔感觉恋人在拉扯自己手臂，他循声扭头，游荡的视线在捕捉到一张巨幅海报时定格了。  
“哦不……”他发出痛苦的呻吟。萨博手指的方向尽头是一张恶魔知名服装品牌的内衣海报。画中模特倚在性冷淡色调的理石墙上，猩红的瞳孔睥睨镜头，桃心状的尾巴却挑逗地绕到身前，尖端饱含暗示意味地指向被紧实内裤包裹着的下体。  
“真不愧是恶魔的广告，”萨博由衷感慨道，艾斯在他身侧捂住了脸，“这就叫种族天赋吗？”  
艾斯从喉咙里滚出一串含糊的声音，他试图拽着萨博往反方向走。可萨博还在兴致勃勃地点评，难道天使都这么没羞耻心的吗？  
“我都不知道你又拍了新的广告，看来这不是在人间流通的新品？”萨博摸着下巴，故意歪过头询问海报里的模特本尊。  
“通常来说超低腰内裤不是人类客户的首选，但恶魔需要它来释放尾巴，”艾斯闷闷地说，“看够了没，我们该走了。”  
其实他不太想让萨博看到这张露骨的海报，倒不是觉得羞耻——他们早就赤诚相见过无数次了——只是他始终对这张硬照的效果不怎么满意，尽管广告商和摄影师都大加赞赏，可他总觉得自己没有表现出最好的状态。如果要给自己恋人看性感照，那必须得是完美无缺的才好，露出多少摆什么姿势反而是次要的。  
“没有，我们再走近点儿。”萨博爽朗的回绝令艾斯忍不住翻白眼，他早该知道这个堕天使不好打发。  
“我不过去。”  
“那你帮我拍照。”萨博轻快地说着，把公文包丢到恋人脚边。不待艾斯阻止，他就已经跑到挂着巨幅海报的橱窗前。  
“这算什么，旅游景点打卡留念吗……”艾斯咕哝。  
“那又有什么办法，在人间看不到你这张海报。”萨博抱怨道，好像接了个针对恶魔客户群内裤广告都是艾斯的错。  
“DEMON’S KISS本来就是专门做恶魔服装的，天使或普通人类总不会穿个屁股开洞的裤子吧？”  
“听起来就很色情，但我都没看你穿过那种裤子。”  
“尾巴不舒服，我是低腰裤派的。喂，别对着那里比V。”  
艾斯一边跟恋人插科打诨一边任劳任怨帮他拍照。镜头里的金发青年突然换了个姿势，艾斯调焦的手僵住了。他又一次低估了堕天使的玩闹尺度——那家伙居然朝海报上自己的关键部位做出亲吻的动作。  
“既然是恶魔之吻，那这样比较切题吧？”  
萨博恶作剧地朝艾斯眨眨眼。他原以为恶魔会又羞又恼地指责他开玩笑过火，可艾斯只是默默望着他，玫红色的霓虹灯光落入恶魔铁灰的眼中，像燃了奇怪草药的火焰，明明灭灭。  
“我终于知道这张照片缺了什么。”  
他听见艾斯自言自语，却搞不懂对方话中含义。恶魔猛地举起手机，细长的尾巴兴奋地高高翘起。他目光灼灼地盯着萨博：“再凑近点，让我拍一张。”  
虽然不知道恋人为何突然兴致高昂，但萨博还是配合地向前倾身。地狱没有昼夜之分，商业街道也总是熙熙攘攘。路过的恶魔投来好奇或促狭的目光，甚至还有好事者也举起手机比划。堕天使漫长的反射弧终于唤醒了迟钝的羞耻心，他责备地瞥向艾斯，企图靠眼神示意对方结束这个变了味的“景点纪念照”。  
突然，手机的闪光灯从别的方向亮起。果然还是被当成行为艺术拍了吗，萨博在心里叹气，看来是自己看到艾斯性感海报激动过头玩过火了。他无意在地狱闹事，便直起身，假装没有发现那道闪光灯。  
“删了它。”  
艾斯的声音冷冷地打破了尴尬的沉默。他瞪着围观的恶魔们，似乎已经锁定了目标。也许是他的魔力远胜于拉斯特的普通魅魔，又或者是隐怒的气场太过咄咄逼人，没有恶魔吭声，双方默默僵持着。  
艾斯不耐烦地打了个响指，恶魔群陡然窜出一团火。  
“不准拍他，要么主动删掉，要么手机被我烧掉。”艾斯抬起手，橘色火焰在指尖热烈地跃动着，他嚣张地笑了笑，满意地看到那群低级恶魔作鸟兽散。  
待人群散去了，萨博走过来，轻轻用拳头掐灭了恋人指端的火苗。  
“你可把他们吓得不轻。”  
“谁让他们敢打你的主意。”艾斯像宣誓主权的野兽一般，朝偷偷看过来的路人亮出犬牙。萨博被他逗笑，艾斯又不满地扭头看他：“你还笑。”  
“是我玩过头了，对不起嘛。”  
玩起来不管不顾，但道歉又永远干脆诚恳，所以艾斯总是无法真的对萨博生气。他抓抓头发，决定忘记这段不快的插曲，反正他拍到了理想的照片，是绝不会拿给广告商或摄影师分享的那种好照片。  
  
  
05.  
“这就是你来拉斯特的目的？”  
萨博仰起头，看着宛如浑圆乳房的商店入口，他有点迟疑。  
“你这些年都在前线所以不知道，这是拉斯特新兴的家具连锁店，不过地狱卖的都是情趣用品。”艾斯指了指挂在店门前的采购指示牌，那做成了男性阳具的形状，甚至还贴心地施加了荧光咒，生怕地狱光线太暗客户看不清招牌上的文字。  
震惊到失语的堕天使只能发出干巴巴的感叹词。  
“你可以理解为，这就是梦魔的宜家。”  
萨博咋舌：“当年没能在风俗店看到的东西，这下都能见到了？”  
“远比那个要多得多。”艾斯笑道，他真喜欢看萨博为了陌生新鲜事物惊讶的样子。  
堕天使将视线从闪闪发亮的指示牌转向恶魔恋人：“听起来你对这里相当熟悉。”  
尽管萨博刻意压抑了情绪，但艾斯一下就听出来语气中的古怪。他笑着揽过恋人肩头，亲了亲对方柔顺的金发。  
“之前陪开情趣店的朋友来采购过，坦白说我只熟悉床品区的一张水床，睡起来真的很舒服，我是被买完家具的朋友揍醒的。”  
萨博笑起来：“别告诉我你想买张爱情旅馆同款双人床放在家里。”  
“一般旅馆可舍不得掏钱弄这种质量的睡床，那是这家店的明星产品，不光拉斯特居民喜欢，其他地区的恶魔也爱用它来补魔。”  
捕捉到关键词的萨博扬起眉毛：“补魔？”  
聊到睡觉话题的艾斯兴致盎然，并没注意到萨博为某个寻常的字眼若有所思。  
“低级恶魔和魅魔需要不断摄取魔力维持生命，除了食用人类灵魂或做爱，也可以通过睡觉来补充魔力。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我不需要那么频繁补充，平常只要普通睡觉就能恢复魔力。”艾斯有点得意地说，不是他自吹自擂，论魔力他在地狱里也算得上一流。  
可萨博没有像往常那样捧场。  
“我还以为可以见识传说中的补魔呢。”堕天使颇为惋惜地摇摇头。  
艾斯眨眨眼，总算回味过来对方的潜台词。  
“你很好奇？”  
萨博耸肩：“我看过的人类书籍里关于补魔的描述五花八门，神乎其神，还以为会怎样厉害呢。结果就是睡一觉而已嘛。”  
艾斯慢吞吞地开口：“那要不要试试看？”  
恶魔搭在萨博肩头的手顺着熨帖的衬衫滑下去，温热的掌心贴在堕天使的蝴蝶骨上。萨博打了个细小的颤。他怀疑艾斯是故意的，那儿曾经长着天使最初的一双翅膀，但在逃离天庭时被折断，肩胛骨上只有丑陋的伤疤和坏死的神经。按理说，那里不会再有知觉，可不知为何，艾斯触碰时他总会条件反射般发颤，甚至比被爱抚完好翅膀根部的反应还要激烈。艾斯总喜欢出其不意地抚摸他背上的疤，直觉告诉萨博，这是恶魔使坏的前兆。  
他环顾四周，不知不觉间艾斯已经把他领到连接安全通道的角落。梦魔家居商场的打光也跟风俗店别无二致，看来恶魔真的酷爱这种昏暗糜烂的采光。艾斯恳求般轻吻萨博的耳尖和发梢，手掌还在他后背徘徊。即使萨博收起了羽翼，连接肌肤的部位依旧敏感，而艾斯却故意避开那片皮肤，只是不厌其烦地隔着布料抚摸他的脊背和腰窝。  
“要试试吗，和我补魔？”  
试探的吻终于从耳垂延伸到唇角，萨博眯着眼，迷迷糊糊地想到那张海报的标题。  
好吧，他妥协地想，这才是真正的恶魔之吻。  
“波特卡斯先生，店长邀请您前去——哦！”  
萨博敢打赌，他听到艾斯咬碎在齿间的咒骂比以往任何一次都要凶狠。  
“如果要跟您的伴侣做爱，可以前去顶楼的体验房间，您是我们的贵客，一切享用都是免费的。”  
不愧是恶魔，萨博在艾斯怀里走神，连服务人员都如此直言不讳。他安抚地拍了拍恋人的后背，用吻暗示对方自己不介意直接上楼。  
“算了，能让我们试试水床就可以，”艾斯叹了口气，“在那之前，先带我去见店长吧，听说他有东西要给我？”  
“是作为您为我店拍内衣广告的谢礼。”  
“呃，这没什么，当时多亏他帮我付了饭钱。谢礼就不用了。”艾斯尴尬地看一眼萨博，后者回给他了然的笑容。  
“实际上，那是我们新研发的尖端产品，客户反响空前一致地好。”  
艾斯没怎么听进心里去，他还想着找个机会让萨博好好体验何为补魔。  
“哦，又是什么新道具吗？”  
“确切说新产品不属于情趣生产线，但仍会令您印象深刻，”店员意味深长地冲两人笑了笑，“它可以帮助您进入、甚至品尝伴侣的梦境。”  
-TBC-


End file.
